Promesse de surveillance
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Evangeline n'aime pas voir Russie tourner autour de son mari. Natalya n'aime pas voir Amérique avec son frère. Que se passera-t-il lorsque, par le plus grand hasard, elles se mettent à discuter?


**Titre :** Promesse de surveillance.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Mention de UsCs.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Evangeline n'aime pas voir Russie tourner autour de son mari. Natalya n'aime pas voir Amérique avec son frère. Que se passera-t-il lorsque, par le plus grand des hasards, elles se mettent à discuter?  
 **Disclaimer :** Evangeline est à moi. Les trois autres sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Evangeline/Sud des États-unis | Natalya/Biélorussie. Mention de Alfred/États-unis | Ivan/Russie.  
 **M/A :** Voici une idée qui m'a été proposé par Loupiote54. Je trouvais l'idée si intéressante que l'inspiration m'est venue immédiatement, mais j'ai mis du temps à me décider à l'écrire. Pour vous donner une idée de l'époque, ça se déroule dans la nuit du 31 décembre 1963 au 1er janvier 1964. Je n'ai pas choisie cette date par hasard, et si vous faites un peu de recherche, vous comprendrez.  
Du coup, j'espères que ça vous plaira.

* * *

 **Promesse de surveillance**

Les célébrations du Nouvel An, à la Maison blanche, sont toujours synonyme de réjouissances et de bon temps, pour les habitués de ces fêtes. Evangeline est parmi eux. Pour elle, la moindre fête, même la plus populaire, est un moment de bonheur assuré. Autant les somptueux bals de la haute-bourgeoisie que les chaleureuses fêtes de quartier, elles sont toutes une occasion ou une autre pour danser et s'amuser.  
Mais cette année, comme pour les seize précédentes, elle n'en éprouve aucun plaisir.  
En fait, c'est depuis le début de cette inquiétante guerre froide que les fêtes du Nouvel an lui sont amers. Elle est beaucoup trop inquiète pour s'amuser pleinement.  
Alfred a beaucoup trop changé, depuis que cette "paix belliqueuse" a débutée. Elle est la mieux placée pour le constaster. Certes, en temps de conflits, les nations changent, mûrissent et ne se ressemblent plus. Elle le sait très bien. Cependant, le comportement de son mari lui est de plus en plus alarmant.  
Sa volonté de vouloir battre la nation communiste est beaucoup trop forte, trop anormale; c'en est même malsain. Tout comme cet intérêt encore plus malsain, anormal, pour Ivan. Elle sait, bien évidemment, que Alfred est aussi curieux qu'un enfant, qu'il n'a aucun problème à comprendre les autres cultures. Mais avec le Russe... c'est autre chose.  
Mais elle se tait. Rien ne lui sert d'en parler à Alfred. Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit à la maison... ce qui est de plus en plus rare. Cette guerre est un véritable poison pour leur couple. Ne le réalises-t-il pas? Est-il à ce point obnubiler par cet objectif démesuré?  
Appuyée contre l'un des murs de la salle de bal, où tous les invités de marque de la célébration sont réunis, l'ancienne micronation repousse volontairement toutes les invitations à danser. Après un énième refus, la jeune femme en apparence aperçoit, du coin de l'oeil, certaines épouses de ministre qui discutent, tout en jetant des coups d'oeil en sa direction. Des discrets sans l'être.  
Ma. Gni. Fi. Que. Elle est désormais la proie des commérages. Evangeline les imagine déjà; leur couple va mal, monsieur a sûrement une maîtresse, madame a peut-être un amant...  
Les deux derniers sont faux. Bien évidemment. Alfred est si mauvais menteur qu'elle le saurait immédiatement. Mais le premier... Pas tellement.  
Un serveur passe à sa hauteur, lui tendant son plateau où se trouve divers verres en cristal contenant du vin blanc. Elle en prend un et, tandis qu'il s'éloigne, le porte à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée. Le liquide faiblement alcoolisé coule facilement dans sa gorge.  
Ce sont les pires années de sa vie. Même la guerre civile était plus supportable.  
« Bel exemple, vous donnez. », commente une froide voix de femme, non loin d'elle, avec un accent slave. Evangeline tourne la tête, pour y voir une demoiselle d'environ le même âge qu'elle, aux longs cheveux blonds cendre et aux yeux aigue-marine. Très jolie, à n'en pas douter. Sa robe, d'un bleu plus sombre, a un ourlet de fourrure quasi-argenté au col, des collants sombres et des talons assortis. Une boucle tout simple réunit ses cheveux en une tresse queue-de-poisson très élégante.  
-Quel exemple je vous donne? Et qui êtes-vous, par ailleurs? , demande-t-elle.  
-Natalya Arlovskaya, répond l'autre jeune femme.  
-La Biélorussie, n'est-ce pas? , reconnaît alors l'ex-Confédérée. Comme réponse, un hochement de tête. Elles se dévisagent un instant, puis la nation communiste déclare;  
-Pour une femme de nation, vous restez un peu trop dans l'ombre. Ne devriez-vous pas danser aux bras de nombreux cavaliers?  
-Je n'ai pas le coeur à la fête, soupire de nouveau la Sudiste. Pas depuis une bonne décennie, pour vous être franche.  
-Et pourquoi cela?  
-Ne plus reconnaître celui que l'on aime, n'est-ce pas une bonne raison?  
-En effet.  
-Vous me comprenez? , s'étonne Evangeline. Nouveau hochement de tête. Un silence.  
-Grand frère est obsédé par _Amieryka_ , dévoile la Biélorusse, en regardant dans la salle. Il ne parle que de lui. Encore et toujours ce stupide capitaliste!  
-Vous voudriez qu'il cesse d'en parler, mais vous n'osez pas le brusquer, continue l'ancienne Confédération. Alors vous vous taisez, vous observez et vous vous désolez seule dans votre coin.  
-Il ne se préoccupe plus de moi..., poursuit-elle, la voix triste.  
-Chose qui ne se fait pas, approuve Evangeline. Surtout lorsqu'on a une soeur aussi jolie que vous. Il devrait d'avantage vous surveiller, des prétendants rôdent.  
-Je vous remercie. Vous êtes également très belle, fait à son tour le pays slave, en regardant son interlocutrice dans les yeux. _Amieryka_ doit être jaloux des hommes qui vous entourent.  
-Quand il les voit, c'est le cas. Puisque nous discutons, je viens d'avoir une idée.  
-Laquelle? , encourage Natalya, intéressée.  
-Vous n'aimez pas que votre frère soit obsédé par mon mari, débute la blonde, et je n'aime que mon mari soit obsédé par votre frère. Que diriez-vous que, lorsqu'ils se disputent via le téléphone rouge, nous les espionons pour les surveiller?  
-Quelle idée que voilà! , commente avec lenteur Biélorussie, impressionnée. Vous n'avez pas été une grande nation pour rien.  
-Je vous remercie. Acceptez-vous?  
-Rien que pour protéger grand frère, j'accepte.  
Un serveur passe, et Evangeline attrape au passage l'un des verres de vin blanc qui s'y trouve. Elle le tend à sa nouvelle alliée, qui le prend sans comprendre.  
« À votre santé, mademoiselle Arlovskaya. », dit-elle, en levant son verre.  
- _Dlia va_ _š_ _aha zdaro_ _ŭ_ _ja , misis D_ _ž_ _ons_ , fait à son tour l'Européenne, en la copiant.  
Leurs verres s'entrechoquent doucement, dans un bruit de cristal, puis les deux femmes prennent une gorgée de leur contenu respectif, scellant en quelque sorte leur promesse.

* * *

 **M/A :** Cette fin me laisse sur ma faim, mais je ne saurais pas quoi écrire d'autre pour compléter. J'espères que ça vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à la prochaine!


End file.
